


Any Way You'll Have Me

by AussieTeller



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1950s, Affairs, Age Difference, Alone, Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Boredom, Cock Slut, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Couch Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drama & Romance, Drunken Kissing, Erwin's Eyebrows, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Fucking, Hugs, Humanity's Strongest, Implied Sexual Content, Infatuation, Inner Dialogue, Kissing, Large Cock, Lemon, Light Angst, Lime, Loss of Control, Loss of Trust, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Loveless Marriage, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Masterbation, Mild Language, Mild Smut, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Neighbors, Orgasm, POV Mike, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Romance, Smut, Stream of Consciousness, Strong Female Characters, Suburbia, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Tragic Romance, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, housewife, lonely, minor levi, x Reader, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTeller/pseuds/AussieTeller
Summary: Chapter byAussieTeller





	1. Such Is Life

#   

#  **Such Is Life**

**_ Introduction _ **

Adelaide and Wilbur Evans, had an extravagant wedding nearly nine months ago.

It was a marriage based on initial desire, money and status.

Starting as most relationships do; the boy met the girl, and they hit it off. Then the boy found out her father had money, while the girl became intrigued with his status as a Corporal in the army. There was a definite connection at first, but infatuation can only take you so far. Then, about six months in, Adelaide learnt the darker side of Wilbur. He distanced himself even further with his new promotion to Sergeant, deepening the seething loneliness felt by his - so called wife.

But marriage is a life long contract. And in 1950, who would possibly want a jaded divorcee anyway?

__

_**Adelaide** _

I clipped the edge of the sheet into place, then reached down into the basket to pick up the next article needing to be dried; one of my husband’s shirts. I was just fastening it into place, when I heard my name called from over the fence. I peeked around the shirt to see my neighbour, and friend Beth waving to me, her tall husband standing beside her. 

“Good afternoon, Beth, Erwin.” I called back with a smile, continuing the job at hand.

“Is Will home? We’re going to have a small gathering with the Ackerman's for dinner. I’ve even baked a cake! Please tell me you and Will will join us.” Erwin chuckled lightly at his wives, slightly over enthusiastic invitation.

“He should be home from the base any time now. I’ll ask him then, but it sure sounds like fun.” 

“Perfect! We’ve got some shopping to do, see you later, Addie.” 

Beth waved again, and I returned the gesture with modest smile. Erwin nodded, and walked off into their house with his wife. She'd been so lucky to land a man as sweet as Erwin. He was always polite - a perpetual gentleman. And to top it off, he was extremely handsome. I sometimes wished Wilbur were more like him, though I would never admit that out loud, of course.

Wilbur came home as I was mopping the kitchen floor. I was gifted a kiss on the cheek, before he headed upstairs for the shower. I sighed and continued to mop. He normally greeted me with, at least some words, but that was platonic - it could barely even be considered a kiss. His eyes looked dull, and I had noticed the dark circles under them were far deeper than they had been that morning. 

There’s no way he was going to want to go to the Smith’s tonight, and even less of a chance, were my prospects of going unattended. He didn’t like me being around other men when he wasn’t present, but it’s not like he paid me any attention to compensate. I frowned, and put away the mop before getting right to work on making dinner.

Just as I was pulling the roast out of the oven, Wilbur knocked on the kitchen door frame to get my attention. I set the chicken on the stovetop, before turning around to him with an expectant smile, only for it to vanish a second later.

“Wilbur?”

He set his large duffle bag down and stepped over to me.

“I’ve been called in for a month’s stay on the base. It seems that tension is brewing along the Korean border. I’ve got to prepare my men for anything that may come.”

We went through the typical motions; he rubbed the top of my arms, and I hung my head. He feigned disappointment at having to leave me, and I played my role in return.

“Oh, I see. Do your best, honey. I’ll be right here when you get back.” I told him in a forced sweet tone that I had perfected over the past couple of months. Then giving him a hug and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He pulled back slightly, then hesitantly brushed some hair behind my ear to atone. He soon turned to leave before dinner was even served.

I watched the front door close behind him, slumping down at the kitchen table, glancing back at the chicken on the stove.

_Great, looks like I’ll be eating leftover chicken for the rest of the week…_

Ever since he was promoted, Wilbur had been spending more and more time at the base. Though, until now, it had never been for more than a few days. Now suddenly, i’d be without my husband for a whole month, or potentially longer if something happened at the border. As much as I felt no strong connection to him anymore, he wasn't really a bad person. I did worry that he might get hurt, or worse, not come back at all. My heart may not be in this marriage, but he was still my husband, and I had duties as a wife to worry about his well-being…  _Right?_

_Well, whatever._

I sat down to my dinner for one, and ate in silence.

I was used to the quiet when Wilbur wasn’t home, but as I soaked in the nice warm water of my bath later that evening, it finally set in. I’d be in this solitary state for an entire month. I kind of wished we owned a cat or dog to keep me company, but Wilbur was allergic so that was a no-go.

And as for a child…Wilbur hadn’t touched me since our honeymoon, and even then, he’d been quite hesitant. He insisted he wasn’t ready to become a father, but at least a child would’ve kept me busy.

_Oh well…_

What was I supposed to do in this house all by myself for a month? I suppose I could clean, but everything was already so spic and span - just as it should be.

_I guess the best thing to do is take it a day at a time, and just try to keep from going insane._

_\---------------_

The first three days were fairly easy to get through, and went by rather quickly. I spent a little time with Beth and Erwin, also babysitting for the Ackerman’s on one occasion. But today was just boring! Beth was out with Erwin, visiting her parents, and the Ackerman’s were MIA as well. I knew only a scattering of other people in the neighbourhood - and those I could really only refer to as acquaintances. So I’d feel too out of place trying to spend time with any of them.

I was partaking in some cross stitch, as the radio played in the background, when I heard the squealing brakes of a moving van just outside the house. I furrowed my brows, setting down my stitching hoop and needle carefully on the coffee table, then curiously slinking to the window.

_Had someone bought the house on the other side of mine?_

It had been on the market for a few months now so it was very likely. I held aside the curtain and watched a couple of men begin to carry items from the back of the van, letting my mind wander to who may be moving in.

Were they newlyweds? An older couple? A family with children? It wasn’t every day someone new moved into the suburbs, so this was very interesting.

I watched for a while until the movers met with a tall man at the porch. After signing a few papers, they left him to retreat back into the house.

His hair was such a dirty blonde, that it was almost brown. It was also much longer than Wilbur’s - or even Erwin’s, coming down to almost cover his pale blue eyes. Or at least they looked pale blue, they could have been grey, but I was too far away to tell for certain. Either way, I did think they were striking. That bit of stubble along his chin and jaw, and above his lips only added to his masculine charm. He looked like a military man, but something about the way he stood so relaxed, told me that he wasn't in such a profession. His height was messing with me though. He seemed to be even taller than Erwin, who was the tallest man i knew. I really couldn't tell from this short look at him, but for some reason it was bothering me. Everything about this man pulled me in. I knew I shouldn't get involved with him in any way, other than becoming acquainted as neighbours. Though just standing here watching him; I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest, bringing heat to my cheeks.

 _God, I’m reacting like some lovestruck school girl. Damn it, I have a husband. I can't be eyeing other men like this._   _It just isn't right._

But he was the most beautiful man I’d ever seen. And from that stoic but relaxed look about him, I had a feeling his personality was pretty breathtaking too.

I dropped the curtain back into place, and returned to the  _‘hate’_  seat to continue with my cross stitch. Letting out an annoyed huff, I internally chastised myself for getting all worked over the looks of a man I didn't even know. My husband had barely been gone four days, and I was already having unfaithful thoughts. What kind of sorry excuse for a wife was I?

_My god. I’m 25 for crying out loud, you'd think I'd be able to control myself better than this by now. Well, okay, my marriage was rocky to say the least, but still…that was no excuse. Right?_


	2. Estee Lauder & Set-In lotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by _**AussieTeller**_

#  **__ **

#  **_Estee Lauder_ & Set-In Lotion**

 

_**Adelaide** _

As far as the life of a housewife goes, this should have been the easiest time I’d ever have. I had a spotlessly clean house, no husband or kids to take care of. I could go to bed and wake up when I wanted, stay in my pyjamas all day and lounge on the couch. So why then was I standing in the kitchen with a full face of makeup, my hair in rollers and a cake baking in the oven?

What was wrong with me? _I'm happily married_...Well half of that statement was true.

It had been a week since Wilbur left - and if I was being honest with myself - i don’t think I missed him anymore. It was a relief not having to deal with the daily rejection, weather or not I tried initiating any kind of intimate interaction. There was only myself to worry about, and it was refreshing. I only had to cook dinner every few nights - making what I wanted. My mother never told me my life would be so mind numbingly dull. At least back at home there was always staff to talk to - and despite her never being able to admit it - I knew the head housekeeper was her best friend, and she’d crumble to bits without her. _NO_ \- I wasn’t a wife, I was a glorified slave. And the rings on my left hand were his payment.

As I stood at the kitchen sink, spinning my wedding and engagement rings around my finger, I stared out the window to the house next door for what would have had to be the 100th time since my new mystery neighbour moved in. Dining room, living room, foyer - they all had indentations in the carpet from where I’d stood peeking through the curtains trying to catch another glimpse of the tall stranger. But it was all in vein. In the past two days he seemed to have all but disappeared.

I’d had such a restless sleep the previous night, and at 6am I found myself washing my hair - having just shaved my legs. I’d even used set-in lotion with my rollers, I can’t remember the last time I’d cared enough to ensure the curls were perfect - even reaching for my _Estee Lauder_ compacts from the top shelf of the vanity. A woman on a mission I wasn’t even sure of, my feet took me to the kitchen pantry and before I knew it I was gathering all the ingredients needed for my signature Hummingbird Torte. Before I knew it, the cake was out of the oven and the cream cheese frosting was waiting on the bench. Sighing and figuring I’d already come this far, I headed upstairs to get dressed while it cooled.

I was already wearing my petticoat as I stood in the bathroom fixing my hair. Half a tin of hairspray later and I was ready to put on my favourite house dress, a yellow one with frills on the bottom of the skirt and around the sleeves. Some heels finished the look and glancing in the mirror - thinking for a split second I was as glamorous as one of the Bill Medcalf pin-up models - but reality came crashing back to me.

The last time I’d put this much effort in for Wilbur was about six months after the wedding. It was my birthday, and we had reservations at the new revolving restaurant in the city. The night went perfectly, we gazed at each other across the table and shared a piece of the most delectable chocolate cake. Once the cab dropped us back home again, he even held my hand as we walked back into the house. I was on such a high, believing this was the turning point of our marriage. He really did love me, and my choice of husband had really been the right one. As the supposed man of my dreams, poured us a drink I slipped upstairs and into something more comfortable. Descending the stairs wearing a satin baby blue negligee and matching chiffon dressing gown with a pair of kitten heels and my hair - previously in an updo - now cascaded over my shoulders. I slinked towards Wilbur and leaned on the arm of the couch. “Why are you wearing that?” Is all he asked, not even having the decency to look up at me. I was so late getting married as it was - by 24 most of my friends from school had already had their second child. My mother was certain there was ‘something wrong’ with me, and dad thought I was too picky. But growing up I’d always wanted more. I sought passion, excitement, adventure - and I thought I’d found it. How _very_ wrong I was… I’d even sat on Wilbur's lap that night, taking his face in my hands and initiating a passionate kiss, but it ended in an argument when he wouldn’t reciprocate my advances. I had begged for an explanation, but only got the same lame excuse about not being ready for kids. I told him there were ways we could still be together, but he played the _Catholics against birth control_ card.

That night had been the last time I ever attempted being physical. I couldn’t handle the rejection, and instead concentrated on making him fall for me again. Doing all the things a doting housewife should do. But I don’t think that was working either.

Right now however, I was standing inside my front door. The cake was iced, topped with pecans and sitting in an orange tupperware container being held my my two shaking hands. Lifting and dropping my shoulders with a sharp breath, I composed myself and reached for the door handle. If he wasn’t home, I’d just walk over to Beth and tell her I was bored on my own, and baked it for her and Erwin.

The walk to next doors front steps felt like an eternity. On the way I tried to convince myself I was just doing my neighbourly duty in welcoming him to the street. But deep down I knew it wasn’t true. I’m not sure what I was hoping to accomplish or even what I’d say if he opened the door.

 

_**Mike** _

Everything was finally unpacked, and where _I think_ it belonged. I really should have just forked out the money for a maid service for a few days, but no. I didn’t realise how little I’d done back in the city when she was still around.

This move was meant to be a fresh start, far enough from where we’d lived, without having to change companies. Though all it had done so far is remind me of what we could have had, what we were _meant_ to have. Perhaps buying this place on recommendation without ever setting foot here was a mistake. _Hmh, too late now_. At least I hadn’t seen her when I went to sleep last night - probably from pure exhaustion, but still, it was a move in the right direction.

Just then I heard a police car in the distance with sirens blaring, and it all came flooding back. The rain, the flashing lights, her head on the dashboard.

I knew I loved her before I met her, funny how that happens. From day dot, it was like she was an old friend I hadn’t seen in years. Familiar, kind and comforting. Our adventure never seemed to slow and her face grew more beautiful to me with every passing day. There would never be another woman as perfect for me as she’d been. We were soulmates, a matching pair. Why had I been so stupid, why did I think our dream would go for forever? But not all fairytales have a happy ending

**_*Ding dong*Ding dong*_ **

_Who the hell is that?_ I sniffled and rubbed my eyes. _Toughen up you pathetic pussy, what kind of man are you?_

I was on edge when I reached the front door. I’d not seen another person in days and was happy about it. _It better not be a high and mighty housewife, coming to stick her nose into the business of the new bachelor in the neighbourhood._ I just wanted to be left alone. I’d make myself known when I was good and ready. I flung the door open ready to let my mind be known but…

There _she_ was…


	3. The Invisible String

**_    
_**      

#  **The Invisible String**

**_ Mike _ **

Surely I must have been dreaming.  _This_  woman wasn't really standing before me, it was simply a figment of my damaged imagination.

Unsure of how long we both stood there in silence, I finally stepped aside motioning for her to enter.

Bewilderment seemed to be affecting her as equally as it did me, because we were both sitting in the lounge before a single word was uttered.

"I-I'm terribly sorry to have bothered you." Her soft voice quavered - eyes focused downwards on her hands that still clenched a Tupperware container.

"Not at all. It's about time I met my neighbors." I lied.

There was nothing within me that sought to familiarise myself with the surrounds, but I couldn't turn her away. An invisible thread drew me to her. Introductions were still to be made, yet I found myself straining against the tug.

"I'm Adelaide, I live next door." She motioned with her head in the direction of her house. "I baked you a cake, if you'd please point me in the direction of your kitchen - "

"No need for that," I interrupted, standing and making my way to her.

Reaching out my right hand, she lifted the canister and her gaze. Time seemed to pause as our eyes locked - my thumb slightly grazing her index finger as I took it from her.

Quickly retracting, she placed the hand in her lap - gently stroking our point of contact with her fingertips. A warmth radiated within me, so I turned and headed to the kitchen, convincing myself that the captivation was not reciprocated.

_What's wrong with me? I don't know this woman, it's all just a coincidence._

Slumped over the kitchen counter, gripping my forehead I tried to control the force surging through my system. Her hair, those eyes, that amazing scent that wafted past me as she floated into the lounge - I'd not felt this way since first seeing April.

It hadn't been long enough, the wounds were still fresh - not yet healed. I was a despicable human being!

How were thirteen words after only five months enough for me to betray her? Still though, I'd invited this woman into my house, I couldn't very well usher her out so soon.

Still getting use to where everything was, I opened and closed several cupboard doors before finding the teapot - for some reason beside the rice in the pantry. Shaking my head, I grabbed it, filling it part way before placing it on the electric cook-top.

"Would you prefer tea or coffee?" I called out as I walked down the hall back to where the auburn haired beauty sat.

"Please don't go to any trouble, I probably shouldn't stay long."

 

**_ Adelaide _ **

"I insist."

The voice was closer again, amplifying its appeal. I turned towards it and found its owner leant sideways against the door frame - arms crossed over his chest.

I was astonished by how handsome he was. My creation of him - spurred on by the long distance glimpses I'd caught, certainly did him no justice. His eyes were as blue as expected, but his height was what caught me the most off guard. Well and truly over six foot, my eyes in line with his chest as I stepped around him and inside the house.

Smiling demurely, I Nodded my head - accepting his offer. "Tea would be lovely, thank you - ah - you never told me your name."

Did I really want to know it? This had already gone too far. I was a married woman in a house alone with a stranger. An extremely dashing one no less, if any of the neighbors saw me we'd be the talk of the town.

"How rude of me," he started, lessening the distance between us by making his way over to the couch I was on, and sitting on the back of it. "I'm Michael, but it's just so formal. I prefer Mike."

His size was emphasised even more in this position. Arms still crossed, he smiled down at me. His dirty blonde locks swept over the edges of his eyes. They peered through mine - locking them in place. My peripheral vision took as much of him in as it could. Strong, broad shoulders, the definition of his muscular arms visible through the white button up he was wearing. More than a few days growth in his face, and that smile. His lips were thin, nose slightly pointed.

Realising my place, I pulled away from the stare - patting my hair slightly as I felt my face heat up. Even back when I'd first met Wilbur, electricity had never coursed through me in such a way.

My logical brain was in a tug-of-war with the physical urges I'd suppressed for months and months. Ashamed at myself for wanting, ne,  _longing_  for him to wrap those strong masculine arms around me and drag me close. The way I'd been so wholly ignored within my marriage guaranteed such a gesture would satisfy me beyond comprehension.

Unsure if the palpable thickness of the air surrounding us both was perceived only by myself, my breath hitched at the utter filth I felt, but with which couldn't draw myself away from. Was it the attraction of the taboo or was there something else there that neither of us could see?

 

**_ Mike _ **

She seemed to innocent and demure as she averted her gaze from mine - looking back down at her hands, the rather sizeable engagement ring catching my attention for the first time.

_Of course specimen of such perfection would be spoken for. So why air of sadness surrounding her?_

Stroking my own wedding band as I remained silent, still perched upon the back of the couch - I wanted to ask her every question my mind could fathom. She was so similar to my April, but also to vastly different. The love of my life always brimmed with vivacious energy, yet Adelaide seemed a broken soul. Practically begging to be mended.

Losing the battle with common sense and societal decency, I gingerly reached out my hand towards the infatuating creatures shoulder. They seemed to raise and fall more rapidly the closer I got, as though anticipating the contact but sparring with her own inner demons.

As fate would have it, the kettle began boiling at that precise moment, and as her head whipped around in surprise my hand darted towards my hair, casually flicking it out of my eyes.

"Milk? Sugar?" I inquired, standing and taking a few steps backwards towards the hall.

"However it comes, or...however you take yours, I trust you."

Beet red instantly stained her cheeks as she sighed and hung her head in shame. I could see in her embarrassed posture that she was regretful for her boldness. But it allowed me a peek underneath her stiffly starched and pressed coating, and it only intrigued me further.

Smiling to myself, I turned and made my way back to the kitchen, more than content with where this day had taken me. After placing a tea bag into each porcelain cup, I cast my eyes around the varying cupboard doors trying to remember behind which I had hidden the sugar. Pulling my first guess open, my gaze landed upon the decorative shelf to the right and an amber coloured Fenton Glass vase gifted to April and I on our wedding day. Then, roaming further left, a silver Tiffany's frame housing my all time most prized photograph. Defeated, I allow my head to rest on the edge of the open door as my fingers still grip the handle.

_Why? Why did I feel the need to display it here? It had been happily placed away in the top drawer of my dresser for the past five months. Yet today, of all days, I decide it deserves an encore appearance._

"Is everything alright?"

The sweetly delicate tone of a timidly assuming voice broke me from my downward spiral. Both hands now resting on the bench, I exhaled deeply before looking over my shoulder to see only half Adelaide's inviting form daring to enter the kitchen. As though she were trying to wedge herself behind the wall so as not to have our bodies hurled towards each other by that damned invisible tether.

"Yes, I'm fine." I finally spoke, yet another lie and it was clear that she believed not a word of my reply.

A look of determination overtook her, and she delicately stepped into full view. The bounce of her auburn curls and the gentle swish of her yellow dress seemed like a dream as she stepped towards me, eventually copying my stance and laying her own hand mere centimetres from mine on the countertop. 

 


End file.
